


Take What's Yours

by kksunflowerbaby



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson Fluff, BAMF Annabeth Chase, Established Relationship, F/M, Fighting, Percy is a Dork, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kksunflowerbaby/pseuds/kksunflowerbaby
Summary: Annabeth and Percy fight every once in a while. In this fight, Percy knows just how he's going to win.Prompt: Person A and Person B are verbally fighting. B yells at A: “Fine, if you don’t like it then take what’s yours and LEAVE!” A replies, “I will!” Then they pick up B and carries them out the door with them.





	Take What's Yours

Percy hates fighting with Annabeth. He loves her so much, but they do tend to butt heads once in a while. This is one of those times.

“What do you _mean_ you don’t know how it happened? It’s not rocket science!” Annabeth yells, throwing her hands in the air as she tries to express her anger. 

“No, what I meant was—” Percy is trying to make his point, but he keeps getting cut off. 

“Do you know how it made me feel when you did that!?” Annabeth is close to her breaking point. Percy can tell by how tightly she is clenching her fists. “It was just disrespectful at that point!”

“You know how much I love you!” Percy is just trying to put out the flames right now. He knows better than to try to say something like ‘calm down’ or anything like that. He would end up knocked on his ass if he tried that with her. 

“When you did that, it didn’t seem like it,” Annabeth says softly, and the fire within her is extinguished. “Listen, I just need some time to process this. Can you just take what’s yours and leave?”

Percy has an idea. He isn’t sure how she’ll respond to it, but he knows he is going to try it. 

“I will.” He steps forward and lifts Annabeth over his shoulder effortlessly. He begins walking doors her door, fully intent on leaving her apartment. 

“Percy!” Annabeth shrieks, pounding Percy’s back with her fists. 

Percy is very happy that she is doing it lightly. Annabeth’s very strong, so this was a good sign that she wasn’t doing it with the intent to leave bruises. 

“Annabeth, I’m just doing what you said,” he declares, shifting his shoulder so he can carry her easier. “Word for word.”

A moment passes and her laughter begins to shake her body, which in turn shakes Percy’s shoulder. Before long, she’s laughing so hard that she lets out a snort every once in a while. 

“You’re _such_ a dork!”

**Author's Note:**

> Omg y'all are great! Thank you so much for reading :)


End file.
